Előszó
by Tessa Morris
Summary: Saját horrorom.... :
1. Chapter 1

**Előszó**

**Paranoia vagy valóság?**

A szokásos útvonalon mentem haza. Most is levágtam az utat az erdőn át. Sötét volt. Alig láttam a fákat. Az ösvényen halkan kopogtak az esőcseppek. Igyekeznem kellet, különben bőrig ázom. Már vagy 15 perce futottam, mikor dörögni kezdett az ég, már jócskán zuhogott az eső.

Megálltam. _Ha valamit imádok nézni, akkor az a vihar. Annyira vad, félelmetes és tüzes._ Csak hullottak az arcomra a hatalmas esőcseppek. A szél kegyetlenül fújt, nagyon hideg volt, de én mozdulni sem bírtam. Megbabonázott. Furcsa érzés ütötte fel fejét bennem. _Van még itt valaki. _gondoltam magamban. Lopva körülnéztem.

_- Hát persze hogy van. Vad disznók, rókák nyulak. Egész jó kis társaság jött itt össze._ Ezzel el is indultam ismét. Rohantam amennyire csak tudtam, nem akartam hogy teljesen rám esteledjen, mert akkor az orromig sem láttam volna. Ez egy erdő. Itt nincsenek lámpák, hogy megvilágítsák az utat. Egyébként rajtam kívül senkinek eszébe sem jutna az erdőn át hazamenni.

Ahogy pocsolyából pocsolyába ugorva futottam, emlékezetem egy régi képet tárt elém. "A főutcáról kanyarodtam le az egyik kis sikátoros mellékutcába mikor észrevettem, hogy valaki sebes léptekkel a nyomomban van. Gyorsítottam a tempón és előszedtem a mobilomat. Gondoltam, hátha azt hiszi hívom a rendőrséget. Hát nem jött be! Ugyan úgy jött mint előtte.

Éppen az egyik barátnőmhöz siettem vacsorára. Már közel jártam végcélomhoz, mikor hírtelen Kitartó követőmnek nyoma veszett.

- _Hála Istennek! - _bukott ki rajtam. Nem volt ez más, mint megkönnyebbülés. Végre ismét egy forgalmas utcába értem. A félelem azonban ismét úrrá lett rajtam, mikor elkaptam egy velem szembe sétáló férfi tekintetét. _Csupa tűz, és forróság._ Ijesztően gonoszul nézett szénfekete szemeivel, mint ha a vesémbe akart volna látni. A térdeim remegtek és kedvem lett volna összeesni, de gyorsan elkaptam a fejem és a mellettem levő, kirakatot kezdtem kémlelni. Ahogy a férfi elhaladt mellettem éreztem, ahogy megérint. A hidegfutkosott a hátamon."

Pontosan ezt éreztem most is. Mintha ugyan az a férfi, itt lenne és prédája ként figyelne engem. Hála a természetfelettinek, végre (ahogy akkor is) a házhoz értem. Eszelőstempóban futottam végig a verandán, előszedtem a kulcsom majd, amint sikerült kinyitnom az ajtót, már is zártam be magam mögött. _Emily szerencsére az anyáméknál van._

_Még hogy szerencsére. Most egyedül vagyok ebben az átokverte házban, vihar van és a tetejébe még paranoiás is lettem. Na ez szép, mondhatom!_

Egyszerre minden borzongás amit valaha is érezhet ember, tört fel bennem.

_- Hidegzuhany! Az kell most neked. Hidegzuhany. -_ _Legalább a kis Emily lenne itthon velem. Jaj, de szeretném magamhoz ölelni, apró csókokkal hinteni finom kis arcocskáját._

_Hiányzik! Hiszen a lányom, mit csodálkozom ezen? Holnap már itthon lesz. Végre, 1 hét után megint láthatom._ Futottak át a gondolatok a fejemben. Közben pedig már a zuhany alatt álltam. Magamra eresztettem a hidegvizet. Aztán rájöttem, hogy át vagyok fagyva, így inkább a meleggel próbálkoztam, végül forró lett belőle. Ezek után bebújtam a jó meleg ágyba. És mivel gondolataimat lekötötte az erdőben észlelt dolog, sokáig hánykolódtam az ágyban. Nem bírtam másra gondolni csak azokra a fekete szemekre. _Vajon ki követett akkor éjjel, és ki volt az a férfi?_ Ahogy ezeken töprengtem ismét elöntött a borzongás. Felkapcsoltam a kislámpát, rüheltem a sötétet. Túl ilyesztő. Aztán nagy nehezen sikerült elaludnom.

Másnap reggel ugyan úgy kezdtem a napot.

Szétvertem a vekkert. _Szegényke, pedig nem ártott senkinek._ Aztán megittam egy teát és ettem egy kis müzlit. Nem volt kedvem megint átvágni az erdőn és aztán felszállni egy tömött buszra, mint szoktam. A kocsi csak a gyerek miatt van. Most azonban fittyet hányva szokásaimra, kocsiba szálltam és dolgozni mentem. Ugyan olyan nap volt ez mint a többi, leszámítva a délutánt. A főnök berendelt az irodájába. Gratulált a legutóbbi munkámhoz, majd azt mondta:

_"Tudom, hogy ma érkezik a lánya. Menjen haza nyugodtan."_

Megköszöntem a kedvességét és eljöttem. Útba ejtettem egy supermarketet aztán, bő 1 órás vásárlás után ismét kocsiba ültem, ezúttal már haza vettem az irányt. Minden békés volt, gondtalan és vidám, mégis minden tökéletességben valahol, megbújt egy kis értetlenség. Az országúton hajtottam, a rádióban Cher-t adtak. Együtt énekeltem a rádióval aztán egyszer csak, nyomom a féket és puff!

Elütöttem egy stoppost.

-_ A francba!_ - káromkodom el magam. Leparkolok az útszélére, felkapom a telefonom, és a stopposhoz rohanok.

Nem mozdul. Arca a föld felé. Élettelenül fekszik az út közepén.

_- Még jó hogy ez az út mindig ilyen kihalt._ - állapítom meg.

Ijedten a pulzusát nézem a csuklóján.

_- Még él!_

Óvatosan megfordítom, hogy az arca legyen felfelé.

Az ütő megáll bennem. _Ez az a… az a… az a pasas… a szénfekete szemű._ Hírtelen leblokkolok. Aztán ébresztgetni kezdem, hirtelen kinyitja a szemét.

Hideg van, a fal nyírkos. Ilyedten nyitom ki a szemem. _Hol vagyok?_

_- Valaki! Hahó!_ - senki nem felel.

_- Egy istenverte lyukban vagyok. Mi ez a szag? -_ körülnézek. Valamire ráléptem. Lenézek. Egy hulla hever mellettem. Egy emberi hulla. Sikítva hátrálok mögöttem lévő falnak és alaposan körülnézek. _Az a bomló hulla, rengeteg kukac, legyek és bogarak._ Szólni sem merek. Nagyon félek, azt sem tudom hol vagyok és nem emlékszem hogy kerültem ide.

Szorosan a falhoz lapulok és csípkedem magam, hátha ez csak egy rossz álom.

Tévedek, nagyon nagyot tévedek!


	2. Chapter 2

**1. fejezet**

**Hol vagyok?**

Mozdulni sem mertem. Reméltem meghallok valakit, hátha segítene. Persze valószínűbb hogy csak az lenne, aki ide hozott, hogy megöljön, mint azt a nőt. Már ha nő. Nem sokat láttam abban a fényben, de mintha az alakja nőjé lett volna. _Mi történhetett vele?_ Úgy döntöttem oda megyek a testhez.

Óvatosan, színte hangtalanul felálltam és oda léptem.

Mindenűtt legyek. A test felét kukacok fedték.

Sovány, 30 év körüli, rövid szőke hajú nő. A hátán feküdt. Az arca a fal felé nézett. A földön mellette vér. Elvérzett. Túl nyugodt helyzetben feküdt. Nem voltak vérfoltok a környékén, csak közvetlen a karja alatt. Vagy öngyilkosságnak álcázták, vagy felvágta valamivel az ereit. A másik oldalához mentem, hátha megtalálom azt amivel csinálta. _Bingó!_ Találtam egy véres konzerv tetőt. Biztos hogy ezzel követte, követték el. _Ez szőrnyű!_ A kukacok már megeték a fél arcát. Ott lehetett már egy ideje. _Jobb ha ezt abba hagyom. Ennek a szerencsétlen nőnek az elemezgetésével foglalom le magam. Inkább körülnézek. _

Tettem két lépést a gödör közepe felé. Onnen már felláttam a tetejére. Elég mély. Fentről, az egyik oldalról fény áramlott be. A plafonon fa gerendák. _Ennyi, nem látok mást oda fent._ _Akkor most nézzünk körül ide lent._ Hunyorogva hajtottam le fejem a fenti "fényözönből" a lenti félhomályba. Tettem még néhány lépést a gödör közepe felé és nagyon meglepődtem azon amit találtam. Egy fotel, mellette egy kis szekrény. Felbátorodtam. Reménykedve, sőt bízva kutattam tovább. Néhány másodperc kutatás után, egy WC-re bukkantam. A másik falnál volt egy kis asztal, rajta három papir zacskó. Pont olyanok mint amiket a boltban adnak.

Erről eszembe jutott Emily. _Ma érkezik haza, vagy már otthon is van? Egyáltalán milyen nap van? Mióta vagyok én itt? Hát persze, majd anyám keresni kezd, bejelenti a rendőrségen hogy eltűntem. Tudja hogy sosem mennék el hosszabb időre bejelentés nélkül. Hiszen a kicsi is otthon vár. _Kétségbeesetten próbáltam nyugtatni magam hogy megúszom ezt. Hogy nem az a sors vár rám, mint arra a szegény nőre. _Nah persze! Pont én leszek a kivétel. Nyílván!_ Igyekeztem higgadtan, logikusan gondolkodni. Próbáltam kitalálni mit csináljak. Mély levegőt vettem, majd ismét körülnéztem a gödörben. Az asztalon lévő 3 zacskón akadt megtekintetem. Oda mentem és nagy nehezen rávettem magam hogy belenézzek.

- _Ez hihetetlen! Háh! - _gyorsan befogtam a számat. A zacskókban egytől - egyig a boltban vásárolt cuccaim voltak. Örömömben, és meglepetésemben az egészet kiborítottam az asztalra.

Minden benne volt amit vettem. _Remek! Legalább éhen nem halok. Egy darabig! Biztos hogy titokzatos elrablóm rendezte ezt így._ Az utolsó zacskót borítottam az asztalra, mikor újabb meglepetés ért.

A mobilom. Bekapcsolva és csontig feltöltve. Azonnal telefonálni próbáltam. A 911-et hívtam de Semmi, még csak ki sem csengett. Próbáljunk mást, az otthoni számot. Kicsengett. Anyám felvette. A hangjában düh és értetlenség honolt, de a legkevésbé sem érdekelt.

_- Hallo!_

_- Anyu, most ne kérdezz. Nem tudom hol vagyok, azt sem tudom hogy kerültem ide._

_- Debra, mi az istenről beszélsz?_

_- Tss! Mondtam hogy nem tudom hol vagyok. Azt hiszem elraboltak._

_- Miért nem hívtad a rendörséget?_

_- Mert nem tudom. Kérlek jelentsd be az eltünésem és mondj el mindent a renőröknek. Semmiképp ne _

_hívj. Majd én hívlak, amint tudlak. Emily, hogy van? Ő is ott van?_

_- Igen és veled akar beszélni._

_- Jól van! _- _éreztem hogy elszorul a torkom és könnyek gyűltek a szememben. Igyekeztem hogy a hangom nyugodtnak hallatszon és a kicsi ne hallja hogy sírok._

_- Anyu!_

_- Szia egyetlenem! - kicsordultak a könnyeim, ahogy meghallotam a bársonyos, huncut kis hangját_

_- Kicsikém, csöppem, most a mami nem tud haza menni egy ideig. De nagyon szeretlek! Nagyon, nagyon szeretlek! Legyél nagyon jó kislány._

_- Mikor jössz haza? Hiányzol!_

_- Te is édesem! - Zokogás fogott el és a hangom is remegett._

_- Anyunak most dolga van és nem tudja mikor lesz vége. Szeretlek kicsim!_

_- Miért sírsz mami?_

_- Mert nagyon szeretném már látni az én kis csöppemet._

_- Ne sírj! Majd haza jössz és játszunk ahogy szoktunk. Jó? Szeretlek!_

_- Én is szeretlek! Most visszaadnád a nagyit?_

_- Igen...Szia!_

_- Szia édesem! - az anyám átvette a telefont. Hallotta hogy ő is sír, de igyekszik eltűntetni a hangjából._

_- Anyu, kérlek vigyázz Emilyre. Most mennem kell! Szeretlek! _

Letettem a telefont. Lábaimból kiszállt az erő és zokogva összerogytam. Az érzelmek csak úgy kavarogtak bennem. Gyűltem ezt az egészet. Gyűlöltem a félelmet. Elegem volt mindenből. És bár alig lehettem ott 1 órája, kezdtem megérteni mit érezhetett az a nő. Ekkor eszembe jutott valami. Milyen mély lehet a gödör? 3 méter körül-belül. Kapkodva, de alaposan körbe pillantottam. _Az asztal!_ Mindent lesöpörtem róla. A falnak toltan, aztán a fotelért mentem. Nagy nehezen felraktam az asztalra és felmásztam rá.

_- Francba! - nem elég magas_. _Jöhet a szekrény._ Odatoltam a mesterséges hegyhez és felraktam a fotelbe. _Talán most jó lesz._ Felmásztam rá. Felkapaszkodtam a gödör szélére és megpróbáltam kimászni, de nem volt elég magas. _Akkor is meg kell próbálnom. Legalább a lányomért. Szüksége van rám és nekem is rá! _Végre sikerült kiemelnem magam és a gödör szélére támaszkodnom. A karom remegett, de kimásztam. _Kint vagyok!_ Őrülten körbepillantottam, aztán minden elsötétült.


End file.
